


Scars

by LovelyHoseok



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Reader has no defined gender, Reader-Insert, Soulmate AU, also sombra flirts with the reader thats a thing i guess, like squint really really hard, theres Mercy/Genji if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7436257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyHoseok/pseuds/LovelyHoseok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU where any injury your soulmate gets, also appears on your body.</p>
<p>You don't understand how someone gets injured so often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> im a sucker for soulmate aus itS BAD  
> this might suck because i got tired towards the end of it  
> also i will post a second part to this, also maybe a third? idk you tell me  
> this probably has typos. im so tired.

They were gross and ugly and littered your body like a battleground.

And God, you hated them. 

The scars varied in length and cut. Some were deep, cut down to the bone. Some were lighter, but cut across the entire length of your back. Most of the time, they hurt to touch, and sometimes one wrong move from you would make them bleed for hours on end. Some nights, you would fall asleep in gasping sobs, feeling every kick, punch, and injury that your soulmate had got. There were times were you spent the entirety of the day in your room, crying over the bruises, marks, and torn skins over your body. It was the worst.

It got even worse after what you would like to call the 'incident'. You had no clue what had happened, except that one night you simply passed out from the overwhelming amount of pain in your body. You woke up two days later, a giant scar reaching down from your forehead to the bottom of your chin.

It was easy to say you cried a lot that day.

It was selfish, you knew that. You knew there was someone out there in worse pain, but you couldn't stop the tears. It hurt, and creased from emotions in a way that you hated.  
Jack Morrison felt the same way about the scar. He was used to the scars that littered his body far before Overwatch was ever close to collapsing. He was used to the bruises. But the scar across his faced changed him. It reminded him of Gabriel, someone who he trusted, but somehow ultimately ruined his life. It changed his facial features by a landslide. He was no longer Jack Morrison, the golden boy from Indiana. He was Soldier 76, a vigilante.

76 sometimes wondered if he had a soulmate. It was something everyone questioned, but every time he though about it he felt guilty and gross. If there was a human on the other side, he probably ruined their poor, normal life. He made them feel pain, and he most certainly felt bad for that.

Sometimes, he would find bruises on his hips, and he faintly wondered if his soulmate was clumsy, or of he just banged his hips somewhere. If he saw a paper cut on his finger, he briefly questioned if his soulmate had an accident, of if he did that filing papers. He wondered, he really did.

You, however, were done wondering. You were done with the bruises, the scars, and the cuts that made up your body. You accepted that you were going have to live with them for the rest of your life, and that you would just have to ignore the stares and hope that makeup could conceal it enough.

Everything changed one day when you where walking home from an especially tiring day of work. Your scars (well, not exactly yours) ached and Greg from the cubical over seemed to spend most of his day harassing you over how you got the raise and he didn't. Quite honestly, you didn't have the guts to tll him to shut up, but Azure, the quiet woman who sat nearly 9 cubical's away from you did, and for doing that, she got a good yelling from Mr. Boss. She, in turn, said she was trying to defend you, and then you were the one who got yelled at for not resolving things as quick as possible. Not only had that happened, but someone in the office ate your lunch, the coffee machine and printer both stopped working, and by the time everything was finished up, it was raining cats and dogs outside.

You ended up missing the last bus for the night, so you were left with having to walk home in the pouring rain. It was cold and just plain horrible.

When you felt the cold metal of a knife pressing onto your neck, you immediately regretted not going home with one of your co-workers.

"Don't even think about moving a muscle, sweet cheeks," a breathy voice whispered into your ear. It was difficult not to cringe away from the hot breath, but you somehow managed. You couldn't however, stop the fear that ran through your body. You legs quivered, and your heartbeat sped up, your blood feeling as if it went cold. Jesus fuck, you were being robbed.

"Open your bag and give me all your money."

"I-I don't have anyth-" You started.

"Sorry? Did I hear that you wanted a knife to go in your throat?" You quickly shook your head. "That's what I thought. I know you have money. Now hand it over."

You sorted through your bad, trying to ignore the tip of the blade that was pressing into the base of your neck. There wasn't a lot of money, but hopefully it was enough for him to let you go. You pulled out a $42 and handed it to him with a shaky hand.

"That's it?" He barked and yanked the money away from you. He growled and pocketed it before glancing up at you with a dirty look. His eyes were a disgusting shade, the whites bloodshot and dark bags hung underneath them. Something in his iris just screamed danger.

Quickly he lunged forward and pinned you against the side of the building. You tried to scream aloud, but the second you opened your mouth, a hand went over it. He grinned, showing his yellow teeth, which seemed rotting and you could even see a couple of missing ones. 

He sighed dramatically and began dragging the switchblade across your facial scars. "I really didn't want to kill you. You have too pretty of a face."

The moment he said that, you chomped down on his hand, getting a satisfying yell out of him. He growled and held his bleeding hand. "What the hell, you bitch!?" He sprung forward, the intent to kill clear on his face. However, before he got to you, he was hit by a bright blue light, tossing him to the side of the alleyway, his figure un-moving.

You frantically looked to where the light came from, seeing a large and very muscular person walking towards you. A frightened screech exited your lips and you fell backwards, and right into a puddle, but you didn't particularly mind at the moment. If this new person had no problem killing the mugger, then he probably wouldn't have an problem with killing you either.

He look rather menacing, especially because of his visor that seemed to be the only source of light in the dimly lit alleyway that you were in. Every footstep he took forward seemed to echo, and sent a jolt of fear through your spine. You tried crawling backwards, but the floor was too slippery, and seemed to want to keep you on the ground. 

He paused in front of you, and your entire body ceased, muscles tensing and your body going frozen.

He then kneeled in front of you, staring at you with the red visor of his. He was going to kill you right now, wasn't he? 

However, instead of killing you, he put his hand forward, and in his grasp was your bag. Hesitantly, you grabbed it and pulled it close to your body, your belongings most likely soaked by now. 

"Uh...Thank you..." You muttered, looking back to him. You opened your mouth to speak again, however, the words got stuck in your throat at the sight of the mark that disappeared underneath his mask.

The scar was in the exact same place as yours.

He seemed to notice the scars on your face too, as he jolted backwards, as if he had been stung by something. He got off his knee and began to hurriedly walk away. 

"Wait!" You shouted, stumbling to your feet.

He didn't answer, or even look back to you. He just kept walking, his figure basically disappearing in the thick rain.

You stood there frozen, staring at where he had just gone. You were so close.

You then glanced at the corpse he had left behind. Perhaps it would be a good time to go before the police came.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 76 doesn't know what to do. Angela is there to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM REALLY SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING  
> theres no real reason on why i haven't updated, im just a lazy shit. i hope you guys still want more chapters oh my god. its funny reading chapter 1 back though, because i feel like my writing has gotten worse since then. im sorry i angela is occ. please enjoy this chapter! im so sorry about the delay...

Soldier 76 swung the apartment door open, making the house rattle. He wasn't sure if he cared about waking the other residents of the house, but his mind was swimming with too many emotions for him to stop. His calloused hands ripped his mask off, tossing the object to the floor. He practically threw himself onto the couch, his head going into his hands. He stilled, trying to sort though his emotions.

There really was someone out there. 

Someone has been feeling his pain. There was someone out there who had suffered through as much as he did and they didn't even know why they had to suffer. He had put them through unexplainable pain. He had probably ruined their life. Jack was never very fond of his scars, what would they feel? It was a different story for him, in a way. He was a vigilante-not many people saw his face. And even if they did get to see a glimpse of his battle-worn face, it was generally acceptable for him to have the scars. He didn't join Overwatch expecting not to get hurt. He was fighter, and sometimes that lead to injuries.

But, this poor citizen had to deal with his mistakes. His soulmate would have to live their entire life most likely hating themselves because of him.

76 never really expected to have a soulmate. After living for so many years, he just kind of gave up on searching. Now that he knew that there was someone on the other line, he felt hesitant. 

"Jack?" A soft voice asked behind him. 

Jack felt his back tense up, his hands clenching. He looked up, not turning around to face the person.

"Angela, go back to bed. It's late."

"Something's wrong, I can tell. And don't lie to me. I am a doctor, I can sense these kinds of things," She spoke in a heavy accent, taking quiet steps forward. After knowing Angela for so many years, he found out the more concerned of anxious she was, the more her accent shone through. 

She rested a hand on his back, in a consoling kind of way. Jack felt slightly embarrassed, as he was much older than her, yet she was mothering him and treating him as if he was her son. However, he didn't directly oppose it. 

"I found them," Was all he said, turning from Mercy.

"You are going to need to elaborate," She responded, voice still soft.

"My soulmate," He responded simply. He wasn't a many of many words.

Angela gave an almost in audible gasp. "Jack! That is wonderful! Alles Gute!" 

Soldier 76 almost snapped, but then realized this was Angela he was talking to. She just wanted to help and comfort him. He took a few deep breaths, trying to ease his tense back and control his emotions. "I have so many scars, Angela," He paused. "They felt them all. I've caused them so much pain."

There was a tense silence, her rubbing motions stopped. Neither of them knew what to say.

Finally, Angela spoke, "There was a moment when I realized how strong a soulmates bond can be," She paused, gathering her thoughts, "No matter how much harm your soulmate may unintentionally cause you to have-They will love you, a lot. You are soulmates for a reason. Its destiny and you cannot deny that, Jack. Even if things do not not click automatically-you both have something in common and sometimes pain bonds people together," She pat his back and stood up. "Only you can cause change-and its for you to decide if you want to. You can talk to them or ignore them. Gute Nacht, Jack." 

Jack was left to sort out his own thoughts in the quiet darkness of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any ideas for the next chapter? thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You hang out with a friend. Chaos erupts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait....i've been so busy with school and sadness and stuff of the sort. however here is a chapter for ya'll! this chapter is dedicated to Ana456. they reminded me this story existed and made me want to write again. thank you!

It had been many weeks later, the delightful season of spring coming to an end. You hadn't felt any difference in your routine, but something deep inside you buzzed like like a jar of angry hornets. Actually, scratch that-you felt no where near as vexed, but still...The way you viewed life was different. Something in the back of your mind told you it was because he was somewhere close, close enough to see him in public and that excited you. You needed to talk to him.

"(Name), You listening?" Your friend, Noelle asked. Noelle was a natural kind of beauty-tanned skin with cute constellation like freckles. Her black eyes were nearly doe like and her hair was that of a lion. She was bubbly and an absolute joy to be around.

You laughed, "No, sorry. Just stuck in my thoughts, you know how I am."

"It's not a problem-I get it," She waved it off, taking a sip of her strawberry-mango smoothie. "I was just talking about the new movie coming out called 'Some Like it Bot'. I heard its gonna be a big hit-I'm not surprised though. The omnic's are so cute in it!" She sighed, "Maybe my soulmate will be an omnic."

You rolled your eyes, "I wouldn't doubt it, you got along swimmingly with Yule the other week."

Noelle blushed and look away, drinking her smoothie faster than she had before. You chuckled, taking a sip of your own drink which was a simple lemonade. 

"I haven't seen you in a while, any luck in finding your soulmate?"

Your mind flashed to that rainy night. The red visor, pale hair, the moon reflecting off of the puddles in the water.

The dead body. 

You smiled and shook your head sadly, bringing up one hand to feel at the scar across your face. "No, I wish though." It was an easy lie yet the guilt still sat in the bottom of your stomach like a lead sinker.

"That sucks," Pause, "Wonder what they look like."

"I have a feeling they're older than me-not sure though," You replied, looking away from Noelle and to the busy street. It was a Saturday and it seemed like everyone from from 7 seas was in town. A couple passed by, laughing about something silly, their laughs echoing in your mind. Another group of people-primarily omnics- sat on the curb of the sidewalk, talking excitedly about some type of novel. A mother and a daughter stood, looking through the windows of a boutique. A heavy feeling pressed on your chest, leaving you feeling downcast and lonely. If only he was here.

"What makes you say that?"

You were about to answer when a loud gunshot rang through your ears. You felt momentarily blinded, everything happening too quickly. Your vision swam, your heart thudding with anxiety. You were brought back to your senses, swallowing thickly. People were screaming. Some were running, but most of them were swarming around something-someone? Who?

Noelle tugged at your arm, ready to pull you into the nearest store, but stopped when another gun shot rang out, this one different, but it was still a gunshot none the less.

"(Name), We need to get out of here!" Noelle cried. Her face was flushed, tears rushing out of her beautiful eyes. You felt your heart break at the sight of her. Swinging an arm over her shoulders you pulled her inside, shielding her from the outside. The last thing you would have wanted was for your only friend to get shot and/or die.

You seemed to have walked into a cafe, the people huddling under the tables. They gasped when you walked in, one of the baristas beckoning you two in. You and Noelle walked to the closest table, crouching down together. Your hand never left hers, grasping tightly. She was still crying and would occasionally wipe tears and snot away with her arm.

"I saw-" She sobbed once more, trying to collect herself again, "-I saw some-someone get s-shot."

You didn't respond, looking away. You would most definitely start crying if you even bat an eyelash in her direction.

"They d-die-d-died," She bawled.

You felt the tears collecting but didn't let them fall. Your throat burned and your hands clenched but you had to be the voice of reason right now. Noelle was gentle and didn't need this kind of weight following her for the rest of her life.

The cafe doors swung open, so strongly that you were surprised when it didn't fall off its hinges. A man walked in, draped in black leather, a bone-white mask on. Two guns rested limply at his sides. A girl followed in, dressed in purples and blacks. She had a cocky aura, but she was undeniably hot. 

"Where is she?" He growled, looking around the room. He paused at you, his head inclining ever so slightly. 

"Who?"

The man lifted up his gun, aiming it straight at the barista who spoke. You felt Noelle choke out something when the trigger was pulled. A scream ripped throughout the store.

"Gabe, we don't have all day," The woman spoke, popping her hip to the side and waving her hand in front of herself. A purple screen appeared, your face shining back at you. You swallowed.

"I believe I have already found what we're looking for." He prowled forward, reaching a talon towards you. Noelle scrambled backwards, trying to pull you, but you didn't budge. His gloved hand, sharp and pointed, grabbed your neck and yanked you forward. He threw you to the ground, staring down a your face. You had one hand positioned at your throat, rubbing at your throat, the rest of your body laying limp on the concrete ground. Who was this man?

"Oooh, the chica's much more beautiful in real life," the girl said, walking forward and leaning over the man's shoulder. 

"Sombra," He growled.

"Lo siento, Lo siento," Sombra said.

With a sharp kick to your gut, he gestured for you to get up. You let out a cry of pain, but did what he wanted you to do. He placed a hand on your back, shoving you until you began to walk. Your shoes felt like they were filled with sand-heavy and lagging. You tripped over yourself a couple times, but the man (Gabe?) pushed you every time you slowed.

When out of the cafe, you looked away from the few dead bodies in the street. It was so different when your soulmate had killed. This was not in the name in justice. This was not for protection. This was ruthless and evil and made you sick to your stomach.

"Look at all the trouble we've gone through to get to you," Gabe (you still weren't sure if that was his name. Someone like him didn't deserve such a human name) said. When you didn't look, he gripped your chin, forcing you to look at the dead bodies. You stared at them, processing the lifelessness of their limbs and the puddles of red that surrounded them like an aura. If you imagined hard enough, it was almost as if they were sleeping with red blankets. This didn't comfort you in any sense. They died and you were the reason this happened.

"Widowmaker, where are you?" He growled.

The response was the noise of guns firing. 

Gabe huffed, elbowing you to the ground, placing a foot on your back and digging his heel into your spine. "Stay here. If you run, I will find and murder you."

Gabe's body disappeared in a cloud of black smoke and Sombra looked at you.

"You're too useful to go to waste, he wouldn't kill you. However, he might torture you until you wish you were dead, so staying still would be the best solution."

She then disappeared entirely, flickering out of existence. Who the fuck were you dealing with?

You could feel the tears dripping from your eyes. You could see the people in the shop windows staring at you as if you were a bomb about to go off. No one moved, not even you. Bullets ricocheted in the background. 

"I've got you in my sights," A voice said, followed by a scream of anger and then silence. 

A figure on the roof stood, blocking the light that was hitting your face. You opened your eyes in fear, but was met with the same familiar visor.

Him.


End file.
